


Passione di luce, amore d'ombra

by Isabelle_Dusang



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle_Dusang/pseuds/Isabelle_Dusang
Summary: Questo non è un vero e proprio seguito de "Il narciso e il melograno". Se vogliamo contestualizzarlo è certamente successivo, ma è del tutto slegato dalla sua trama. Diciamo che è un racconto "extra", una delle tante notti d'amore tra Ade e Persefone. :-)In ogni caso, spero vi piaccia. Buona lettura!





	Passione di luce, amore d'ombra

**Author's Note:**

> Questo non è un vero e proprio seguito de "Il narciso e il melograno". Se vogliamo contestualizzarlo è certamente successivo, ma è del tutto slegato dalla sua trama. Diciamo che è un racconto "extra", una delle tante notti d'amore tra Ade e Persefone. :-)  
> In ogni caso, spero vi piaccia. Buona lettura!

Stando dietro di lei, Ade la avvolse tra le braccia. Persefone ebbe un fremito quando avvertì le sue labbra sul collo e lungo la spalla: chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò contro il suo petto, sospirando. Lentamente Ade le posò la mano su un seno sfiorandole il capezzolo, che si indurì all'istante sotto la stoffa sottile del peplo. Si spinse col volto nell'oro dei suoi capelli respirando con veemenza l'inebriante profumo di fiori...la sua pelle lo chiamava, irresistibilmente.

"Ade..." sussurrò la dea. Un brivido le saettò lungo la schiena e le infiammò i lombi. Il dio le abbassò la spallina per scoprirle il seno e lo strinse piano tra le dita, avvampando a sua volta nel sentire il capezzolo turgido contro il palmo...Persefone vacillò, il cuore palpitante, il respiro corto, ma Ade fu rapido a sorreggerla: la sollevò tra le braccia e la stese sul talamo, uno splendido fiore candido che pareva riempire di luce quel luogo d'ombra e del quale gli era impossibile fare a meno.

"Mia bellissima regina..." mormorò contro le sue labbra inginocchiato sopra di lei, gli occhi lucidi, il volto acceso nonostante il pallore. Persefone gli prese la testa tra le mani, immerse le dita tra i lunghi capelli neri come ala di corvo; sentiva tutto il suo corpo fremere smanioso, il suo cuore battere ferocemente, e come ogni volta in cui le faceva intuire di desiderarla le bastò uno sguardo per assicurarsi la devozione del proprio sposo: batté le ciglia oscurando per un attimo le verdi iridi luminose, si inumidì le labbra; le incurvò appena, cosciente che quel gesto lo faceva impazzire oltre ogni cosa...tirò a sé lentamente un lembo del peplo scoprendosi una gamba e la fletté, lasciando scorrere la punta del piede lungo la sua coscia, continuando a guardarlo intensamente. Al di sotto del tessuto della tunica Ade avvertì la delicatezza e la sensualità del suo tocco. Il tremito di eccitazione che lo aggredì fu violento, fulmineo: la fissò per un istante e non resistette oltre.

Con impazienza la liberò del vestito lasciandola nuda e altrettanto velocemente si spogliò, lo sguardo che correva bramoso su ogni angolo del suo corpo, incapace di rinunciare ad ammirarla come la prima volta e come tutte le volte. Sprofondò con il naso e la bocca tra le curve del suo petto, le afferrò i fianchi morbidi, le accarezzò le cosce e i glutei. Persefone avvampò tutta nel sentire le sue labbra schioccare avidamente sui seni, stringersi voluttuose attorno a uno dei capezzoli mentre lo sfiorava con la lingua e le stuzzicava l'altro col pollice...pervasa dai brividi, allargò le gambe e artigliò le dita sulle lenzuola; sollevò il bacino sospirando, desiderandolo ansiosamente. Il piacere esplose quando lui iniziò a tracciare con l'indice arabeschi al centro del suo corpo: gemette, il seno scosso dalle palpitazioni, i capezzoli turgidi e doloranti per il piacere dei baci e delle carezze, l’inguine e il basso ventre in fiamme.

Ade si allungò su di lei, avvolse di tenebra ogni suo orizzonte: tutti i muscoli gli pulsavano, il battito del cuore che si faceva via via più frenetico per il bisogno bruciante di amarla, di ubriacarsi di lei. La guardò di nuovo - mai avrebbe potuto saziarsi di ammirare il suo bel viso - e non appena gli restituì lo sguardo, dolce e sensuale ogni volta di più, la voluttà gli annebbiò la mente. Affondò tra le sue cosce, strappandole un lamento che soffocò con le labbra; la avvinghiò strettamente fra le braccia e la baciò con trepidazione, fiero e passionale mentre si spingeva in lei. Persefone si aggrappò alle sue spalle premendoglisi contro il petto con il seno e il ventre, le cosce strette ai fianchi: le venne da urlare di nuovo, ma la sua lingua le danzava sfrenata nella bocca, il movimento delle anche energico contro di lei, procurandole ad ogni spinta una fitta di godimento intenso, profondo, assoluto. Le mani del dio le percorrevano il corpo con ardore, sentiva le sue dita esigenti e dolci al tempo stesso sulla carne...in preda all'estasi, non poté far altro che abbandonarsi alla passione, seguendo il ritmo serrato con cui le affondava dentro, ombra dentro la luce, luce avvolta d’ombra.

Impazzendo di piacere nel sentir godere la sua sposa Ade spinse con maggior vigore, desideroso di aumentarne il godimento a dismisura, eccitato dai suoi gemiti e deliziato dal fervore con cui si stringeva a lui graffiandogli la schiena con le unghie. La amò, impetuosamente e follemente, lasciandosi stordire dai suoi sospiri, i suoi palpiti, il suo profumo, simile a un fiore che spande la sua fragranza mosso dalla carezza di Zefiro.

Persefone fremeva sotto di lui, il seno preda delle sue incessanti carezze, la bocca meta dei suoi insaziabili baci; avvertiva il suo amore trafiggerla con tenacia, il piacere farsi sempre più potente e inebriante e quando raggiunse il suo apice urlò, sopraffatta dall'intensità di quell'amplesso: questa volta Ade non trattenne il suo urlo e a propria volta non riuscì a trattenere un gemito.

Facendo appello alle ultime forze che gli restavano si chinò per baciarla e infine si rovesciò al suo fianco, ansimando. Esausta, Persefone si abbandonò contro il letto, i biondi capelli sparsi in onde sui guanciali. Ade si affrettò a coprirla col lenzuolo perché non prendesse freddo e le sorrise, non appena sentì le dita di lei sfiorargli leggere la guancia. Per un momento rimase a contemplare i suoi occhi, le sue labbra, il suo sorriso...era ancora più bella, dopo l'amore.

"Persefone..." sussurrò mentre tornava a stringerla teneramente a sé "...ti amo."

Persefone cercò riparo tra le sue braccia, appagata e sazia di forti emozioni ma ancora desiderosa di lui. Posò il capo sul suo petto e lasciò che le accarezzasse i capelli.

"Ti amo anch’io, Ade." disse con un filo di voce, prima che il torpore di Hypnos le appesantisse dolcemente le palpebre.

Si addormentarono insieme, luce ed ombra uniti. E il giorno seguente li colse così, l'una fra le braccia dell'altro, legati dalla passione, sedotti dall'amore.


End file.
